The Naruto Musical
by Teddybearbaby05
Summary: a story told by a variety of songs that most people actually know. pairs are hinakiba, hinanaru & hinasasu.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own NARUTO or any of the SONGS used in this song fic!

Author's Note: hmm... Nope I got nothing at all to say, well enjoy. Read and REVIEW please, please, please with sugar on top! If you want to flame I'm ok with it, and Im open to suggestions.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Sasuke's bringin sexy back? and NaruHinaKiba?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im bringin' sexy back... Yeah!

Sasuke walked into the halls. It was exactly 8:30, as Sakura recalls. All the girls stared in awe as Sasuke walked right past them as if they were invisible. But of course they didn't seem to care, they thought he was playing hard to get.

And all the boys don't know how to act... Yeah!

There was not one girl in Konoha Leaf High School he couldn't get, and that made all the guys green eyed with envy. Though Sasuke was popular with the girls he wasn't with the boys, in fact he only had a hand full of friends. Sasuke still wasn't too sure if Naruto even was his best friend. They would have 'conversations ' but Naruto wouldn't even realize Sasuke didn't contribute to them. Maybe that's one of the reasons why he's so antisocial.

I think ya special what's behind ya back... Yeah!

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack... Yeah!

What they saw in Uchiha Sasuke, we will never know. But millions of girls wanted to be his girl, and they stalked him constantly. Heck, one girl even sexually harasses him, the name won't be classified but let's just say she's a PINK ball of fluff.

Dirty babe, you see these shack-

"Hey get to class! Sakura stop playing that damn radio before I confiscate it!" There principle Tsunade-sama roared with a fiery passion. The students scrambled in all direction, fearing the wraith of the devil herself.

I'm feeling really unappreciated,

Ya taken my love for granted babe,

Hinata sighed, she took her math book from her locker. She hated being a push over and letting her boyfriend 'breath' as he says it. The other day they had a 'talk' about being 'possessive'. He said that she wouldn't let him breath and said she was being to jealous all the time, and she needed to lay off him. She hated that she didn't have the guts to tell him he was the possessive one, and how could she not be jealous when he stalked Sakura all the time. She hated how 'friendly' he was toward Sakura and not to her.

And I don't know how much more I can take from you.

She slammed her locker. Okay maybe she was a LITTLE jealous, but who could blame her! Have you seen the way he looks at her, or the way he talks to her? He's a total flirt! She rolled her eyes and headed toward her math class till Kiba stopped her right in her tracks. "Oi , Hinata-chan! How are you this morning?" He seemed a little nervous as if hiding something but of coarse Hinata didn't notice a thing. " I-I don't m-mean to b-be rude K-Kiba-kun but im i-in a r-rush, I'll b-be late for class."

Hinata turned the corner to see Sakura, against her will, kissing Naruto Uzamaki. The same Naruto Uzamaki who is, I mean was her boyfriend. She hugged her math book in pain. Someone wrapped their arms around her, "I didn't mean for you to see this... I care about you Hinata, please don't cry."

Ya don't do the things you use to do,

Hinata and Naruto sat outside under the stars. Naruto threw his arms around her. She smiled at him shyly and blushed. He blushing a little too, leaned over and kissed her on her forehead. Hinata covered her steaming red checks with her hands and looked to the stars hoping she wouldn't faint right on the spot. " N-Naruto-kun t-the stars a-are beautiful t-tonight." Hinata said gazing at the stars, Naruto grinned, "Not as beautiful as you." Hinata looked at him in surprise with cherry red checks. Naruto leaned toward her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her right on the lips. Hinata's heart skipped a beat when his lips pressed against hers, of coarse she wasn't complaining about Naruto giving her, her first kiss. The surprise went away as fast as it came and she fell into the kiss ignoring everything around her but Naruto.

Ya don't even say I love ya too,

Naruto drove him and Hinata to the restaurant. It was quieter than usual, and Naruto seemed to be a little to focused on the road. Hinata stared intensely at him wondering what on Earth could make Naruto Uzamaki so... untalkative. Naruto looked at her wondering why the heck she was looking at him so deeply. He

blushed, "WHAT?!" He grinned at her with that goofy grin of his. She blushed and shock her head trying to change the subject. He smiled sweetly and ruffled her shoulder length hair. She gazed up at him with a greater blush and said softly "N-Naruto-kun... I l-love y-you." Naruto smiled softly and directed his attention to the road once again. Hinata blinked feeling hurt that he did not respond, but told herself not to think of it too much.

And lately I been feelin',feelin' unappreciated.

Hinata shock her thoughts away and looked at Kiba with tears rolling down her eyes. "W-why d-doesn't he l-love me?" More tears rolled down her eyes, Kiba embraced her and she could feel his tears soak into her navy blue hair. "He's an idiot not to love you." Kiba put his fingers through her hair clueless of how to comfort a girl.

Tsunade turned the corner, she was on a mission to destroy whatever that song was coming from. She grabbed Naruto and Sakura by the hair and pulled them from their kiss, not only because they were in school but because that song was driving her crazy! She glared at Kiba and Hinata and snapped, "Oh get a room you hooligans!" Kiba and Hinata jumped apart from the comment. They blinked at each other in surprise, they turned away in embarrassment. Tsunade grinned, "I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" She leaped and attacked a poor, innocent, young man with a i-home blasting the song unappreciated.

Authors Note: WOOT! WOOT! Chapter one complete! Yeah, just incase you haven't realized it yet Tsunade's crazy. I wanted to make a Sasuke + Hinata but my brother thinks it's a weird couple. I think this chapter is very Kiba + Hinata though so I might make it a Kiba + Hinata + Sasuke! And maybe even a Jealous Naruto. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own NARUTO or any of the SONGS used in this song fic!

Author's Note:Thank you LoveKibaAndShinoForever! My first review :) Well here's chapter 2 please review.

Chapter 2: Sasuke's Emotions And Hinata's Breakup 

"Hey Sasuke have you heard that song by Chris Brown? I LOVE THAT SONG! It's called 'Yo'. Well Do you know it?" Naruto sat patiently for a response. Sasuke glared at him. "I don't know what that means, but I'll sing it to you!" Naruto shouted with excitement. 'Please don't' Sasuke thought, but it was to late.

"WO OHHH! DODODODODO! YEAHEEE, YEAH! YO!"

Sasuke twitched, he liked the original song but this idiot was gonna make him hate it. Sasuke scouted a seat away, Naruto was attracting too much attention. But then again who wouldn't attract attention if their singing voice sounded like they were getting raped.

"TELL ME FELLAS HAVE YA SEEN HER?! IT WAS ABOUT 5 MINUTES AGO, WHEN I SEEN THE HOTTEST CHICK, THAT A YOUNGEN NEVER SEEN BEFORE! I SAID YYYOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Sasuke had enough, he took a piece of bread from his lunch tray and shoved it in Naruto's mouth. He turned away from the idiot and his eyes came across a girl with shoulder length blue hair and creamy white eyes. She seemed so sad. He wanted to kiss her, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it to himself. She had a nice shape and a cute face.

"TELL THE GIRLS I WANNA MEET HER! ON SECOND THOUGHT THAT AIN'T THE WAY TO GO! I GOTTA GIVE A GAME PROPER, SPIT IT SO SHE GET IT, IF SHE IS I GOTTA STOP HER!"

Sasuke smirked, I should ask her out but doesn't she go out with Naruto? If that's the case why the hell must he torture me. Sasuke frowned, not only was Naruto a horrible singer, he wasn't saying the right words and it was getting annoying. "Shut the fu up!" Sasuke let his temper get the best of him. Naruto blinked, Sasuke was so embarrassing to hang out with, he always had uncalled for outbursts and attracted to much attention.

Tsunade stood behind Naruto breathing crazily down his neck, with a kunai at his throat. Naruto shivered in fear of his loco principle. "Naruto sweety, What do you prefer more, Singing or not having a kunai shoved down your throat? Naruto swallowed hard. "Yeah, That's what I thought." And with that she was gone.

After school Naruto waited for his girlfriend to show up to drive her home but oh was he in for a surprise. Hinata came out the front door with an aggressive looking Ino and Tenten trailing behind her. Naruto smiled but he was worried something bad was about to happen. " You don't have the right to smile at her, so don't!" A very angry Tenten said twirling a kunai in her hand, Naruto gulped, a little bit intimidated. Hinata looked at the ground, "N-Naruto, I-I..." Ino slapped her on the back to give her a bust. "I'm breaking up with you!... I-I saw y-you with h-h-her." Naruto couldn't believe it! Today was the worst day ever! First a crazy witch pulls his hair, then Sasuke stuffs moldy bread in his mouth, he gets threatened two times with a kunai, and now his girl is breaking up with him! Well fu the world! "Whatever just try to find another man like me!" Naruto turned around but stopped when he felt Hinata gently grab his arm. He wondered if she was gonna apologize, she's such a softy for him.

"You must not know bout me,

You must not know bout me,

I could have another you in a minute,

Matter fact he'll be here in a minute baby."

Kiba grabbed his books from his locker, he always meet Hinata outside after school. "Shit!" He ran down the hallway he was late, and of all days too, the day her heart brakes. "I hate that damn English teacher!" He opened the front door to see Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Naruto. He thought this couldn't be good.

"You must not know bout me,

You must not know bout me,

I will have another you by tomorrow."

Hinata stopped to look toward Kiba's direction. She smiled at him, the silence made Ino and Tenten think it was their cue to back her up.

"So don't you ever for a second get to thinking,

Your irreplaceable!"

Hinata looked back at Naruto to see how he was taking it. He rolled his eyes, pouted and said "I don't care, I never loved you anyway! Sakura's my everything not you." Ino and Tenten gasped and looked at Hinata to see her response. Hinata looked at the ground and wiped away the tears that fell. She looked back up at him with sad eyes.

"So since I'm not your everything,

How about I be nothing,

Nothing at all to you.

Baby I won't shed a tear for you,

I won't lose my way ya see,

Cause the truth of the matter is,

Replacing you is so easy!"

Hinata stepped on Naruto's foot and walked away wiping away every tear that fell down her check. She would never again cry for that jerk! But of coarse Ino and Tenten weren't done yet. Ino started pointing toward Tenten to her left, Ino began singing.

"To the left, to the left,

To the left, to the left,

Um, To the left, to the left.

Everything you own in the box to the left."

Tenten shoved the box toward Naruto. "That's all your stuff she had in her locker. She said she'll give the stuff she has of yours at home to you after the weekend." Tenten said. Ino began to sing again.

"To the left, to the left-"

"Don't you ever for a second get to thinking,

Your irreplaceable!"

"Oh hell no! How dare you cut me off Tenten!" Ino screeched. Tenten laughed nervously, "Sorry I kinda got caught in the moment." Kiba looked into the front doors and his eyes opened wide, he yelled. "BREAK OUT! Ms.Crazy is coming!"

Kiba, Ino, and Tenten scattered and Naruto was left all alone. "WHO'S BEEN SINGING!!!" Tsunade broke open the door, saw Naruto and smiled. "Mommy..." Naruto cried. "NOONE CAN SAVE YOU NOW!!!" Tsunade lifted up the door with one hand, aimed it, and let's just say the rest is a blur, a VERY painful blur.

Author's Note: Boo woo! Chapter 2 is so sad. They broke up and Naruto's a jerk. OH WELL! I never really liked Naruto + Hinata very much anyways. REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own NARUTO or any of the SONGS used in this song fic!

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing LoveKibaAndShinoForever, Itami of the Pain, extraordinary .rocker, Uchiha Mizuki, and Kibagaaralover18! I can't believe I got 5 reviews on my b-day! Yay! 

Chapter 3: Naruto's So Sick And Kiba Kisses Hinata!

Naruto walked into the school early Monday morning. He didn't sleep in like usual because a certain someone was on his mind haunting his dreams. He went into the music room. He saw Sakura on the piano singing a love song and it drove him crazy. "You call that a love song? Step aside amateur." Sakura glared, "Like you could do better!" Naruto rolled his eyes and said "I SAID move aside." He began to play the piano and sang.

"Gotta fix that calendar I had,

That's marked July 15,

Because since theirs no more you,

Theirs no more anniversary.

I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you,

And your memories,

And now every song reminds me of what use to be.

That's the reason I'm so sick of love songs,

So tired of tears,

So done with wishing you was still here.

Said I'm so sick of love songs,

So sad and slow,

So why can't I turn off the radio?"

Naruto began to cry after he finished singing. The class had arrived and they were shocked that he actually had a talent, and of all things, singing. It makes you wonder why he got a 55 in that class. Kakashi yelled "Are you nuts Naruto! You want that crazy nag to attack us all?!" Kakashi slammed the door shut and a loud thump was heard. He opened the door and pepped out, along with about 10 other students. They gasped. Their, laid a unconscious, angry looking Tsunade. "Shit! My ass is sooo fired."

Remember the feelings,

Remember the day,

My stoned heart was breaking,

My love ran away.

This moment I knew I would be someone else,

My love turned around and I fell.

The bell rung for lunch and teens are scattered everywhere. Hinata stood by her locker and saw a note that said 'I'm sorry, I miss you baby. Please come back to me, I was stupid' Tears ran down her eyes. 'Love Naruto.' She stared at the note until someone behind her sucked his teeth. She turned around and was slapped with a lecture. "Don't tell me your gonna go back to him? He's just gonna hurt you again!" Hinata was quiet so Kiba continued. "Don't you trust my judgement? I'm your best friend and... and I love you." Hinata couldn't handle this. First her ex-boyfriend wants her back and now her best friend wants her! How did this all happen? Hinata's head was spinning, she leaned her face against the cool locker to calm down. How could Kiba tell her he loves her before she even started getting over her ex! She had to say something, even if it broke his heart, she had to protect her's. She swallowed, sat up and glared at Kiba.

"Be my bad boy,

Be my man,

Be my weak and lover,

But don't be my friend.

You could be my bad boy but understand,

That I don't need you in my life again."

Kiba knew this was her way of shunning people out. He remembered the last time, Naruto had wanted to take a 'break' so they could see other people but she only wanted Naruto. She decided to go out with Shino, since he was known around the school as the 'bad boy' type, well before Sasuke was introduced anyway. She only went out with him because she knew he couldn't break her heart, like Kiba could. But she can't realize that Kiba would never break her heart. "Hinata why are you shunning me out? What's so hard about loving someone, besides Naruto, back?" Hinata looked at her feet she couldn't look at him. "Hinata look at me!" Hinata looked at him but had this to say,

"Won't you be my bad boy,

Be my man,

Be my weak and lover,

But don't be my friend.

You could be my bad boy but understand,

That I don't need you again,

No I don't need you again."

Hinata walked away from Kiba, but Kiba wouldn't give up that easily. He gently grabbed her hand and made her face him. He held both her hands and sang his heart out to her. He would make sure he wouldn't lose her even if it meant getting all emotional, which Kiba rarely did.

"I don't wanna go another day,

So im telling you exactly what is on my mind.

Seems like everybody's breaking up,

And throwing their love away.

But I know i got a good thing right here,

That's why I say,

Hey! Nobody gonna love me better,

I must stick wit you forever.

Nobody gonna take me higher,

I must stick wit you.

Ya know how to 'preciate me,

I must stick wit you my baby!

Nobody ever made me feel this way,

I must stick wit you."

Somehow a audience had formed, they applauded. Hinata blushed under the attention. Kiba bit his lip as he walked closer to Hinata. Hinata couldn't think, she couldn't believe Kiba felt this way about her. Well how does she feel about him? She never really thought about him as more than a friend. He's right, she needed to learn how to love someone besides Naruto. Could Kiba be the one she learned to love? Well she sure was about to find out. Kiba gently grabbed her face. He pulled her lips to his. Hinata's heart pounded in her chest, she could feel her legs getting weaker as their kiss became more passionate by the second. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as his hands left her face so he could wrap his arms around her waist to deepen the kiss. Hinata was lost in the kiss, Naruto never kissed her like this!

Tsunade walked around the corner. She was furious! She spent most of the day in the nurses office. 'Damn that Kakashi!' The last thing she needed was hearing a Pussycat Doll song sung by a boy. How annoying is that? Just as Kiba and Hinata were in sight. BAM! She got a clear view of a locker door to her face. Kakashi peaked his head out from behind the locker door and said, "Sorry Tsunade but I can't let you intrude on true love. It's just too beautiful!" In the background stood a sunset and Gai hugging Lee. 'Eeww! I was talking about Kiba and Hinata.'

Author's Note: Mush and weirdness. I hope you liked it. Sasuke will be in the next chappie. REVIEW!!!!! Oh I almost forgot please check out my brothers fics. He's under the penname Humble Monk Miroku. Hopefully ya'll won't leave me for him :(


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own NARUTO or any of the SONGS used in this song fic!

Sam: I am so sorry my update was late but you see...

I got lost on the road of life and also their was this kitten stuck in a tree-

Kakashi: HEY!!! THAT'S MY LINE!!!

Sam: Line??? What??? This is the truth!!!... begins to whistle

Kakashi: Whatever... Thank you all for the reviews! Thank you Fizen, Itami of the Pain, ChiChiChiharu, Kibagaaralover18, thecrazyfatguy who reminded me I totally forgot Akamaru! And solaristhedarktrigger.

Chapter 4: My Boo And Shorty So Back Off!

"So what happened next?!!!" Ino was practically pulling her hair out, out of suspense. TenTen grinned, she was curious of what happened also. The girls were at their favorite hang out and pestering their best friend. They wanted the down low on her kiss with Kiba. Hinata bit her lip and fidgeted, she was so embarrassed but knowing her friends their was no way she could shrug off the topic. "I f- f-fainted..." It was true, after the kiss she looked into his loving black eyes and the next thing she saw was a nurse looking at her. Tenten's focus seemed to be behind Hinata. "Here comes trouble..." Tenten said to get her friends focus on the scene ahead. Hinata turned her head to see the person she didn't really want to see.

Naruto walked toward Hinata, he seemed depressed. He walked lazily with his shoulders slumped and hands deep in his pockets. He looked a hot mess, well that's what Ino thought. He stopped when he reached his destination. Hinata bit her lip not wanting to say something she would regret. She looked at her friends but, by Ino's constant nail biting and Tenten's whistling, she could tell she was on her own this time. Naruto weakly smiled at her hoping she'd give him the time of day. Hinata's sparkling creamy white eyes locked into sky blue pools of sadness. A minute of silence before a tapping of perfectly manicured nails hit the table. "Any day now..." Ino's very annoyed reply came.

Naruto ignored Ino and said, "Hinata-chan come back to me." Having no reply from her he continued...

"Their's always that one person, who will always have your heart." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up into his embrace.

"You never see it comin, cuz ya blinded from the start." He kissed her on the forehead and watched her face, against her will, turn to a cherry red.

"Know that your that one for me, it's clear for every one to see." Ino and Tenten were watching intensely and when they heard him say that they blushed and looked away.

"Oh baby! Aww! You will always be my boo!" Naruto was interrupted by a punch to the shoulder. He flew back, He looked up and Hinata turned around to see the attacker.

"Get your filthy hands off her."A very pissed Kiba said. But before Kiba could continue he was tackled to the ground with fists swinging at him. But Kiba wouldn't let Naruto get the better of him, he threw a fist and Naruto flew off of him. He started kicking him in the ribs and yelling colorful words. Naruto grabbed Kiba's foot and pulled him to the floor. Naruto started pulling his hair until Kiba got Naruto in a head lock.

Ino and Tenten watched in astonishment. "Wow... I wish guys fought for me too." Ino pouted. Tenten looked at her blonde friend and said, "Get a life." Hinata watched Kiba and Naruto fight in horror. She tried so hard to say something that would stop them from fighting but they just wouldn't listen.

Tenten and Ino went into giggles. Ino grinned and said "You dog." The two giggled even more. Hinata blushed she was totally freaked out. "They... They're fighting o-over me?" Hinata asked in shock. Ino hugged her and said "Yeah girl! You're a boy magnet. Welcome to my world, now if only Tenten can join us..." Ino looked Tenten up and down in disgust while Tenten shot her a mean glare. "We're j-just gonna l-let them f-fight? T-that doesn't s-seem r-right." Tenten rolled her eyes at Hinata's concern. I mean guys were FIGHTING over her. Talk about a girls one and only dream come true.

Sasuke sat in his room doing his homework. He was upset! There was a rumor going around at school that Kiba and Hinata were together now. He scribbled Hinata's name out his math paper which he wrote by accident. He was sprung and he knew it. He had to get her off his mind. He turned on the radio and turned to Hot 97 hoping the music would help.

Im sprung,

Man she got me.

Got me doin' things I never do,

If you ain't their im tellin' you.

Im sprung.

Sasuke glared at the radio. The crap was mocking him. Damn you to hell! He changed the station and continued his homework.

Have you ever been in love,

Been in love so bad,

You'd do anything to make them understand?

Have you ever had someone steal your heart away,

You'd give anything up to make them feel the same?

Have you ever search for words to get you in their heart,

But you don't know what to say and you don't know were to start?

Have you ever loved somebody-

The song was cut off when the radio hit the wall. "Mother sucker!!!" He yelled with anger than slammed his head on the desk. Sasuke's door swung open and revealed his older brother Itachi. Sasuke glared at him and said, "Did you not see the damn sign!" Itachi blinked and leaned back and read aloud, "Go away." Itachi pouted, pretending he was hurt. "We use to be so close when we were little. What happened?" Sasuke snarled, "You know damn well what happened." You could see the hurt in Itachi's eyes but he looked away to hide it. "I see you still blame me for what happened..." Itachi turned around ready to leave, "Im sorry, little brother..." With that the door closed and you could hear Itachi's footsteps slowly disappear.

The security guard held both boys by the collar and yelled, "Now ya'll little juvenile delinquents are gonna speak yo mind like a man suppose to or imma gonna get the fiveO." Kiba and Naruto glared at each other. Naruto spoke up first...

"I got all this love inside of me and all I wanna do is give it to her. I don't care what the fellas say bout it cuz I got something to say bout it. What im about to say is straight up, real talk, no cut, I don't play bout it. There ain't a price you could put on a girl who knows just what to say when you need to hear it the most. And imma tell ya something else, if I don't know nothing else I know-"

Kiba interrupted Naruto to say, "The only thing that keeps me up, when im feeling down. I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around. Cause I done looked out of search and it's hard to find, another shorty like mine!" Kiba turned to Hinata and sang. "Baby yes im, addicted to how we kick it. Everything ya say to me. Never knew it could be so wicked, hoping that you stay wit me." Kiba stops singing to Hinata to yell at Naruto. "Search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine, shorty like mine!"

Hinata was lost for words. She was still in love with Naruto and Kiba has a big clunk of her heart and without both of them she would be empty. Naruto had enough of the conversation, he swung at kiba. Another fight was on and poppin'!

Author's Note: Anyone notice the cliff hanger with Itachi and Sasuke???? I'll try to update weekly. Sorry again for the REALLY late update. Also I added my brother to my favorite authors so ya'll could check him out. He posted more stories, he has 4 of them, the couples are: NaruHina, NaruHina, NejiTenten, NaruIno. Oh and im hoping to post a new fic up soon, it's called Every time We Touch. REVIEW!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own NARUTO or any of the SONGS used in this song fic!

Sam: I was grounded! If im lying let me be hit by the chidori... steps aside, foot out, Sasuke trips and chidori fades.

Sasuke: Ouch... I guess she was telling the truth.

Sam: Well since Sasuke's in pain I'll say the thank youz. Thank you SasukeHinataLover, Kibagaaralover18, nightchild4567, Itami of the Pain, and 43110bloodlust. 

Chapter 5: Girlfriend, Woman's Scorn, Baby's Momma & Daddy

Their was a knock at the door. Hinata opened it to see Tenten and Ino ready for school. Hinata looked behind her to make sure her dad wasn't there, then said, "I'm p-playing s-sick. I really d-don't feel like p-putting up w-with N-Naruto-Kun and K-Kiba-Kun today. I n-need a day off t-to c-c-contemplate on who I w-want to be w-with." Tenten smiled and told her it was ok, while she ignored Ino's question of the meaning of contemplate.

Neji walked passed Hinata out of the house. He and the two girls started on their way to school, Tenten was feeling a bit nervous around him and Ino eyed her a bit confused on why she would be that way around her boyfriend. "Tenten... I think we need to talk." Neji walked passed Ino so that he would be in the middle and by Tenten. Tenten flinched and fidgeted. "Lately I've been feeling like you've been avoiding me and I want you to know if there's something bother-" Tenten had cut him off and yelled pathetically. "Oh look, Victoria Secret store!!!" She grabbed Ino's hand and dragged her to the woman's store across the street. Neji's eyebrow twitched and he continued on his way to school.

"So like what's up wit you?" Ino asked. Tenten blushed and squeaked out, "I just found out-" "Can I help you?" A obviously annoyed saleslady spat out at the two girls while tapping her high heeled foot. "No thank you. We were just leaving." Ino smiled sweetly and mumbled under her breath such horrible profanities as they left the store and headed to school.

"Everyone we are going to start on a science project, so pick your partners. Be smart about picking because this project is worth 50 of your third marking period grade." The class groaned as they wondered around the room for debs on the super dorks. They all hated Orochimaru, the snake freak. He was just so weird! I mean who kisses snakes???

Ino sat next to Shikamaru, She taps him on his shoulder to wake him up. When he looks up, he sees the prettiest girl in the class smiling at him. He blushes barely listening to what was coming out her pretty lips. "So is that a yes or no?" Shika snaps out of his trance realizing she was directing a question to him. Before he could say anything his girl butts in. "Back off he's my lab partner!" Ino wrapped her arms around one of his and said, "Why would you care? I mean you already flunked junior year once already, why not again?" Ino smiled sweetly in a mockingly way, and could tell Temari was getting very territorial. Ino looked at Shikamaru, "It's your choice..."

"She's my girlfriend Ino." He pulled his arm from her and smiled sadly at her. Temari was grinning and snickering with pride as Ino retreated to her lab table, but what she did next was shocking. Ino jumped on her lab table very happy she wore jeans today. She put one hand on her hip and pointed to Shikamaru with the other while singing with such jealousy and enthusiasm.

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend!

No way! No way! I think you need a new one!

Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!"

Shikamaru was speechless, he looked at his girlfriend to see her ready for the kill. He knew she was being publicly humiliated and the fact that she wasn't lunging fists at Ino meant she was either on thin ice with the principal or she's way to embarrassed to react to this situation at this point and time.

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me!

No way! No way! No it's not a secret!

Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend!"

Ino jumps off the table and starts to walk towards Shikamaru ignoring Orochimaru's yells of her getting detention for disturbing the class. Temari glared at the girl, daring her to cross her. Ino continued to walk forward then grabbed Shikamaru by the collar. She smiled as she sat on his lap. By this point Temari had to be held down by her best friend Sakura, or all hell would brake out.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,

Cuz I can, Cuz I can do it better.

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?"

Ino grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. She immediately dominated it. They closed there eyes and toned out all of the gaping looks from their classmates. Temari was furious! She stormed out the classroom almost bumping into Tsunade. The principal grabbed Ino, swung her onto her back, and was headed to her office to hand her a detention.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger,

Cuz I can, Cuz I can do it better.

There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?

She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinking?"

Ino said her parting words before the door was slammed. The only thing you heard after the door slammed was Tsunade's yell of "Shut the fu up!"

Hinata bounced and danced on Neji's bed after blasting up his radio. She would have listened to hers but his had surround sound. So that's how she ended up in his room. She began to sing her favorite song by: Ciara.

Wish we could switch up the roles and I could be that.

Tell you I love you, but when you call I never get back.

Would you ask them questions like me? Like where you be at?

Cuz im out 4 in the morning, on the corner rollin', doin' my own thing.

Hinata noticed something fall on the floor. She freaked! Neji was so funny about people in his room, and always could tell if something was out of place. She frantically went on the floor to pick it up. Hinata was about to put it under the pillow put something caught her eye. 'Neji's Journal.' Hinata was skeptical at first about reading it, but who cares if curiosity killed the cat. She opened the journal...

Dear Journal,

I haven't talked to Tenten in a while. It's possible she's upset with me. Yeah most likely whatever it is, it's my fault. Do you think it's because we're moving to fast in this relationship? But I love her so much and we've been going out since 7th grade! Maybe we should have never had-

"Omg! T-Tenten didn't t-tell us a-about t-that!" Hinata closed it quickly and put the journal back under the pillow where it belonged. She walked out the room with a deep blush on her face. 'Note to self, NEVER read his journal ever again.' Hinata walks to the kitchen to make her a sandwich.

"Oh that bitch! Sakura I knew ever since she entered this school she would get on my damn list! That bitch is goin' down. After school tomorrow are you down for a jump?!" Temari practically yelled at Sakura out of anger. They were at lunch so no one seemed to care except the nosy people who were eavesdropping. "Girl sure! I had beef with Ino anyway, from like way back." Sakura began filing her nails after saying it.

Tenten lazily walked to her locker. She frowned at how hungry she was. "I want some chicken wings sooo bad!" She began to slam her head against it even though everyone else were shoving through the front doors to get home. She stopped when Neji leaned against the locker beside her. "Are you gonna tell me what's up or am I going to have to start stalking you?" Tenten rolled her eyes at his 'joke.' "Well let's see... the sky is up, the Sun, clouds and-" Neji frowned at her answer. "What? Is our relationship a joke to you now? Cause if it is... maybe... we shouldn't have one." Tenten started to cry and defended herself. "That's the opposite of how I feel! Our relationship won't be fun anymore..." Neji felt like shit. "Why? Is it something I did? I can change baby!" Tenten eyes widened and she yelled at him. "Don't say that! You don't have to change for anyone and besides, I love you the way you are." Neji was getting impatient. "Then why?!" "We won't have a relationship anymore, we'll only have responsibilities!" Tenten slumped to the floor exhausted. Neji was really getting frustrated with Tenten being around the bush. "But why?" Neji had emphasized his words. "I wasn't ready to tell you this because to be honest I didn't think you could handle it. Im not even ready, Im only 18 years olds for crying out loud! I mean sure I'll be able to finish my senior year but what about college?" Neji sighed completely lost. "Baby what are you talking about?!" Tenten snapped. "IM PREGNANT NEJI!!!!!" Neji's mind went blank as he unconsciously slumped beside her. All he could say was, "Oh..."

Author's Note: DONE!!!!!!!! Im sooooo hyper right now!!!On to chapter 6!!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!! I wanna write a SasuHina fic but im brain dead right now, so any suggestions of what ya'll want to read about?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: No I do NOT own NARUTO or any of the SONGS used in this song fic!

Sam: Wow... my last update was 5-7-07 ...blink... DONT HATE ME!!!

Humble Monk Miroku: Who cares I haven't updated since... who knows. People love my story so much I got 24 reviews for 3 chapters.

Sam: WHAT?!?!?! Not fair!!! ...glares... It's only because it's a InoNaru. No one writes those. ShikaIno FOREVER!!!

Humble Monk Miroku: ShikaTemari is a way better couple.

...Sam jumps him and beats the living shit out of him...

Sam: I demond you all flame him! FLAME HIM!!!

Humble Monk Miroku: anyway... Thanks for the reviews extraordinary .rocker, yinyanglover, disneyrulz23, and satsukiarisa

Sam: ...glares at him... DIE!!!

Chapter 6: The Songless Chapter

"Yesterday w-was the b-best day o-off e-ever."

"Yesterday was the worst!!!"

"Yesterday was annoying. Im hungry..."

Hinata frowned. Why is it whenever she isn't in school her friends have a cruddy day? She was scared to ask them what happened. They had a tendency to say depressing things a little bit too dramatic. Oh what the heck? "W-what happened?" She looked side to side to see which friend would spill first.

Tenten caved in first. " Well I told Neji I was pregnant and-" "YOUR WHAT?!?!" Hinata and Ino almost fell in shock. Tenten giggled. Did she forget to mention that? Oh well... I fell like pickles and ice-cream. Yummy! "Pregnant. Anyway, I told him and now he's following me around, carrying my books, and babying me like I broke my arm or something." Tenten sighed as the girls made it to the school and Neji sat on the stairs waiting for her. "I love him but he's getting into father mode a little too soon for my taste." Right on time Neji comes walking towards them.

"Hey baby, and baby jr." Tenten rolled her eyes at his corny joke. That's one trait this perfect Hyuuga just didn't inherit. "Why are you holding all those books? Here let me hold them." He takes them without a answer of approval. "Come on I'll walk you to class." He grabs her and they walk off. The two girls begin to giggle. They didn't know why but for some reason this side of Neji was funny. Hinata turned towards Ino and said, "What about you?"

The bell rings and they walk to class together as Ino explains everything that happened yesterday. Hinata looked puzzled. Ino stands up to her crushes girlfriend, admits she likes her crush, and kisses him! What's so bad about that? "...Everything was perfect until I found this in my locker." Ino passed Hinata a note when they sat at their desks. Hinata gasped. "T-this is b-bad. T-this is r-really bad."

"Oi, Hinata-chan! I missed you yesterday babe." He kissed her on the forehead. Kiba didn't want to seem too headstrong, you know with the whole Naruto wanting her back again thing. He just has this feeling in his gut that she'll take the loser back. He was always in the backseat with that stupid fake smile watching their relationship from the sidelines. He rolled his eyes in his mind. There he goes again pushing himself back in the backseat with that fake 'friend' smile. No he's not backing off this time. She's mine! Naruto could go play in traffic for all he cared. He bit his lip in thought. Should he fall for her? He looked in Hinata's eyes and he felt his heart melt. Hell yeah! He grabbed her chin and lifted it up. Hinata's face was flushed and she didn't know what to say. She could fell her heart beating out of her chest as if willingly giving itself to Kiba's loving arms. He gently kissed her on the lips. He pulled away just as quickly as he came with a huge grin on his face.

Hinata blushed and looked away. Why everything dramatic that happens to her happens in the hallway? She had just came out of her first class with Ino and was wrapped up in the note that was found in Ino's locker. Then Kiba comes out of thin air and kisses her! Not that she was complaining or anything... She blushed even more. Being single is frustrating. "I-I have t-to g-go to class. N-Naruto is p-probably w-worried about m-me." You would think Kiba would be hurt that she preferred to go see Naruto, but he wasn't. Why you ask? That's easy, it's because he noticed she didn't add kun to Naruto's name. He felt his heart leap with joy.

Orochimaru sat on his desk and stared at his students. They stared back at him and he began to laugh. What a weirdo! He licked his lips and said, "Get back in your groups." The students sucked their teeth and walked to their partners. Sasuke raised his hand. Orochimaru smiled at his favorite student. "Sasuke-kun! I missed you yesterday. Glad to have you back." He licked his lips once again as the frown on Sasuke's face became more visible. "Um, yeeaahh... Whatever. I need a partner." The teacher scanned the room for fresh meat, I mean Sasuke's partner.

"Ah! Miss. Hyuuga will be your partner."

Sakura's mouth dropped. It wasn't fair! Sasuke was hers! Well... not yet, but still! Why did Sasuke have to be absent yesterday of all days? She pouted then raised an eyebrow when she saw him smirk at Hinata. She gasped, no way! She began to whisper to her new partner. Temari changed partners after yesterday, she was still mad Shikamaru didn't do much to mention he was taken. "I think we should jump Hinata after school too." Sakura said, she was tight as hell. Temari thought about it but she didn't have the heart to. "No. Just Ino. That bitch is done for." She glared at Ino's head and laughed when she heard Ino sneeze.

Hinata and Ino walked in the music room as Tenten and Neji walked out. Hinata passed the note to them. Hinata stood in her spot as did Ino as they waited for the rest of the class. "Why you give her the note? I can handle Temari on my own!" Ino yelled at Hinata. "I don't need no body protecting me. If she wanna fight me, I rather have my ass whopped then have Tenten protect me and be known as a wuss!" Hinata shock her head at Ino disappointed that she said that. Before she could say something Shino walked in...

"Sup gurl? Long time no see." He said to Hinata. She fidgeted. Why was he here? He wasn't in any of her classes, so why was he here?! She wasn't nervous because she liked him. No! It was nothing like that. See a year ago, She and Shino went out. Naruto and Hinata had took a 'break' and saw other people. Hinata didn't want to see other people, but she didn't want Naruto to have the satisfaction of dating someone while she waited for him to come to his senses. She decided Shino since he had the 'bad boy' label at the time, and Naruto hated those type of people. He would say he hated people with the 'Im better than you' attitude. But Hinata knew that was a lie... Sakura had always been the exception.

She went out with him also because she didn't want to get attached to any other guy then Naruto. Then why was she nervous? Duh, because an ex is still an ex. Shino smirked. "Hinata it's been over a year and you still haven't gotten over me?" It was a joke. They never had feelings for each other. It turned out more like a friendship, but that ended when she broke up with him. Now their relationship was just... awkward.

Ino looked back and forth between the two. She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you were about to helplessly defend yourself." She taped her foot and glared at Hinata. She was going to plead her case when once again Shino interrupted. "Not that it's any of my business or that I care, but I heard that Your gonna get jumped by Temari and Sakura after school. If I were you, I'd take the help." He turned around and headed out. He says before he exits the door, "See ya around Hinata."

"JUMPED!!!" Ino screeched. This was not fair! Who cares if she wanted to take Shikamaru from Temari? Her attempt was probably futile anyway. It's not like he talked to her at all today, even after yesterday. Hinata shook her head. The class began to fill in their spots in the room. The two girls could see Sakura smacking on some gum, while sitting on the teacher's desk, since their weren't any seats in the classroom. Sakura caught them staring and mouth the word 'sayonara' to Ino. Hinata leaned toward her friend and said, "See w-what messes y-you get y-yourself in?" Ino sighed. "Yes. Yes I do."

Author's Note: ...Tears... Sorry for the rrreeeaaalll... late update. Im guilty! Don't hate me!!! If you still love me... REVIEW PLEASE!!!


End file.
